Um dia perfeito
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Hermione encontra um objeto muito suspeito na cama de Rony que ele desconhece o verdadeiro dono.Agora tem que convencer Hermione de que é inocente e descobrir de quem é o objeto intrigante. 1º lugar do IX challenge RH do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras
1. Primeiras horas da manhã

**Um dia perfeito.**

**1 – Primeiras horas da manhã**

Que noite. O pior é que mal consegui dormir depois de chegar da despedida de solteiro do Neville. Sim, Neville está noivo, por incrível que pareça, vai se casar com Luna Lovegood e ainda me convidou para ser o padrinho. Acho que ele ia chamar o Harry, mas deve ter ficado sem graça quando soube que eu já o havia convidado para ser meu padrinho.

Pois é. Eu, Ronald Weasley, pedi Hermione em casamento. Já era mais que na hora, minha mãe chorou pacas no nosso noivado, assim como os pais de Mione ficaram emocionados. Mas não vou me casar antes de Neville, ele se casa amanhã. Aliás, hoje. Esqueci que já passou da meia noite.

Ah, sim. Não consigo dormir justamente porque meu padrinho está aqui, numa cama montada na minha casa, roncando. Roncando não é bem a palavra, ele vive resmungando durante o sono, mas hoje está demais. É algo parecido com _"se eu tive coragem pra vencer Vold_...(bem, ainda não consigo falar o nome dele, mas todos sabem quem é) _por que não vou ter coragem de..."_ e ele sempre pára nessa parte. Do que é que Harry pode ter medo, afinal? É bom que seja importante, para o bem dele, pois está me custando uma boa noite de sono.

Apesar de tudo, meus olhos começaram a ficar mais e mais cansados e fui obrigado a fechá-los. Então eu comecei a ouvir uma música familiar, foi a que tocou na despedida de solteiro do Neville. Quando dei por mim, estava de volta no salão em que fomos e agora Hermione me puxava para a pista, onde Neville e Luna vestidos com os trajes de casamento, já se posicionavam e faziam uma coreografia.

Lembrei. A música era a tal da "macarena", um ritmo dançante e muito engraçada. Olhei em volta e vi Harry se escondendo de uma vassoura voadora atrás de uma cortina, ele continuava resmungando.

– Eu vou fazer isso, eu quero fazer... eu vou...

A música ficou muito alta e não conseguia mais ouvir o que ele falava.

Estávamos dançando há um bom tempo, quando eu vejo a minha mãe entrando no salão de festas, usando seu avental xadrez, com uma tigela de massa de panqueca na mão.

– Rony, venha tomar o seu café. Logo a Hermione estará aqui. – ao dizer isso, ela saía.

A voz dela estava estranha, parecia ecoar. Não entendi o que minha mãe quis dizer sobre a Hermione, ela já estava ali comigo, não faltava mais ninguém. E quem precisava de café?

Harry saiu de trás da cortina e começou a perseguir a vassoura quando Carlinhos chegou. Ele estava muito estranho, uma cara preocupada. Logo me puxou pra fora da pista de dança e começou a me revistar.

– 'Tá me fazendo cócegas, Carlinhos! – reclamei.

– Fica quieto, eu estou procurando algo importante. – e continuava me revistando. – Droga! Se mamãe pega...

Parou de me revistar e começou a remexer no meu quarto. Mas eu não estava na pista de dança? Como fui parar no meu quarto de repente?

Carlinhos sai do quarto, ainda preocupado. Hermione apareceu em seu lugar.

– Rony, vamos voltar! Neville e Luna estão chamando.

– Estou cansado, Mione... – murmuro, me encostando na parede, onde meu travesseiro estava. O que meu travesseiro estava fazendo na parede?

– Acorda, seu dorminhoco – sinto alguém me remexer e percebo que estou sonhando. Que bom...

– Mais cinco minutos, por favor – eu agora percebo que continuo deitado na minha cama, mas ainda sonhando. Uma sensação bem estranha, mas gostosa.

Percebo Hermione se aproximar de mim e sinto seus lábios roçarem no meu rosto. Era tão bom, parecia tão real que queria que continuasse assim pra sempre. Então, sem explicações, ela começa a me bater com o travesseiro. As pancadas eram tão fortes que acordei.

– O quê? – eu tentei ver quem era em meio ao ataque e era Hermione, com raiva. Fazia tempo que não a via assim. – Hermione!

– Pelo visto vocês se divertiram muito ontem, não foi, Ronald Weasley? Como é que você pôde? Seu falso, mulherengo, cretino...

– Hermione, espera um pouco, por favor! – eu gritei, o som da minha voz saiu abafado, já que ela não parava de me atacar. – Quer me explicar o que eu fiz dessa vez? – Pensei ter engolido algumas penas do travesseiro.

– Seu tratante, galinha, canalha! – ela continuava a me bater, parece que não me ouviu.

Como Mione não me obedeceu, eu tive que tomar medidas drásticas. O que sempre acarreta em conseqüências ainda piores, como eu viria a saber a seguir. Eu me atirei pra cima dela, que se desequilibrou, derrubando o travesseiro no chão, mas antes dela cair, eu a puxei de volta e inverti a posição em que estávamos. Em outras palavras, tirei o travesseiro dela e a joguei na cama, ficando em cima dela. Mas a manobra em si foi difícil, tenho que admitir.

Hermione parecia uma verdadeira fera quando eu consegui segurar seus braços. O cabelo desgrenhado, respiração ofegante, bochechas vermelhas, olhos apertados e a boca com um bico muito charmoso. Ela estava extremamente sexy.

– Ótimo, agora que você se acalmou, não quer me explicar o que... UGH! – a minha frase não era pra ser essa, só que ela me chutou no saco e, bem, não foi nada agradável.

Rolei pro lado e acabei levando um tombo, caí de costas e não tinha nada para aparar a minha queda. Que legal, dor nas costas e no saco e o dia mal começou. Fiquei sem fala.

Apesar de estar vendo muitas estrelas na minha frente, percebi Hermione se levantar rapidamente e olhar um pouco preocupada. Bem feito, ia ficar sem ele por alguns dias, só de castigo – ou pelo menos até eu me agüentar. Infelizmente a raiva pareceu falar mais alto naquele momento.

– Você mereceu, seu idiota! – ela falou, minha vista voltava a clarear e a vi plantada de braços cruzados.

– Mione... pode me dizer o que há de errado? – perguntei, com a voz rouca. Isso dói mais do que falaram...

– O que há de errado? Você ainda pergunta? – ela gesticulava perigosamente. Que medo – Eu chego aqui feliz da vida, subo pra te acordar e contar as novidades e encontro você dormindo com um rosto satisfeitíssimo, parecia até que cantava alguma música. O que era hein?

– Ah... – me recusei a falar que sonhei com a macarena.

– Bem, não importa – ainda bem que não – O ponto é que eu entro aqui e encontro algo bem debaixo do seu travesseiro. Você imagina o que é, Ronald?

Ela me encara bastante furiosa. Mas verdade seja dita, eu não faço idéia do que Hermione está falando.

– O que? – perguntei, na inocência.

– ISTO! – ela ergue um sutiã preto, meio transparente e com babados marrons. Dava a impressão de que alguém o havia mordido até quebrar sua alça. Por um instante, pensei que poderia ser dela, porém Hermione não tinha nada com babados marrom que eu me lembrasse bem. E o rosto furioso confirmava as minhas suspeitas. Ela pensava que eu tinha dormido com alguém.

Só que... ontem não estivemos com garotas. Bebemos além da conta, é claro, mas nada de garotas. Quero dizer, havia dançarinas, elas puxaram só o Neville pra dançar e ele nem queria ir. Imagino a cara da Luna e a da Gina se Neville e Harry as traíssem. A Hermione já fica furiosa mesmo eu não tendo traído, nem quero pensar se tivesse traído mesmo.

– Isso... isso não é meu! – eu me defendi e era verdade.

– Claro que não é seu! – ela gritou e eu senti o chão tremer – Deve ser da vadia com quem você dormiu! Por acaso Harry também arrumou uma acompanhante, ou vocês dividiram a diversão entre os dois?

– Mione, não é nada disso...

– Você devia ter vergonha, Ronald Weasley! Me trair e ainda trazer uma vagabunda para a casa dos seus pais!

Ela podia parar de falar e me deixar explicar, pelo menos. Eu ainda tentei interromper, mas Hermione tem essa mania de quando começa a falar não parar mais; atropela todos à sua frente, só pra expor o que pensa. Naquela hora, eu sabia o suficiente o que ela estava pensando de mim.

– Hermione! – foi a minha vez de gritar e ainda bem que fiz isso, ela parecia ficar sem ar. Ou parou por que também ouviu o chão tremer? – Esse troço não é meu! Nunca vi esse sutiã em toda a minha vida, e com toda certeza não conheço a dona nem de longe!

– Então como é que foi parar debaixo do seu travesseiro? – ela sacudia o sutiã na minha cara – Simplesmente caiu do céu? Aparatou sozinho? Ou será que alguma streaper jogou pra você?

– Nesse estado, duvido que ela conseguisse usar... – eu ainda avaliei a possibilidade. Burro.

– RONY!

– O que eu quero dizer é que não tem chance de terem jogado isso em mim, não havia streapers aonde fomos! E papai não permite que aparatem dentro de casa desde a primeira guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem! – se estivéssemos em Hogwarts seria mais fácil. De tanto Hermione falar que "não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts", estaria salvo de qualquer acusação, mas na minha casa não. De qualquer forma, continuei falando a verdade.

Infelizmente ela não se convenceu e jogou o sutiã em mim.

– Ronald Weasley, enquanto você não tiver uma boa explicação sobre como esse sutiã apareceu debaixo do seu travesseiro, pode esquecer que eu existo! – ela foi caminhando em direção à porta para acrescentar – E pode ir sozinho ao casamento do Neville, porque eu não vou te acompanhar!

O casamento era no final da tarde, às 18 horas. Pelo menos teria o dia todo para tentar descobrir de quem era esse sutiã e uma forma de Hermione acreditar em mim.

Peguei o sutiã. Definitivamente não era da Hermione e de ninguém que eu conhecesse. Não que eu visse os sutiãs de muitas garotas, faz muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo que eu só vejo a lingerie da Hermione e pra mim isso é suficiente. E bom. Muito bom. Mais que bom, mas isso é outra história.

Olhei em volta e não havia sinal do Harry, claro. Deve ter acordado mais cedo e saiu sem avisar, ou acordou com os gritos de Hermione e saiu antes que ela percebesse sua presença. Deve ter ido pra casa dele, melhor passar por lá.

Verdade, o Harry tem uma casa, mas vira e mexe ele dorme aqui n'A Toca, a pedido de mamãe, quando chega muito tarde do serviço ou por outro motivo qualquer, como ele fez ontem. Engraçado, não o vi conversando com nenhuma dançarina ou garota com sutiã preto (não que desse pra ver, mas nunca se sabe), ainda bem, afinal ele está namorando a Gina.

A não ser...

Não, definitivamente esse sutiã não é da Gina. Primeiro: nem sei se eles já entraram nesse "estágio avançado do namoro". Segundo: se foi ontem, não teria como eu não ouvir; terceiro: esse sutiã é grande demais! Não que eu tenha reparado nos seios da minha irmãzinha, porém esse tamanho definitivamente não é o dela. Ou é?

Pensei nisso tudo enquanto me vestia e desci para o café. Minha mãe estava na cozinha e parou o que estava fazendo para olhar pra mim. Eu mancava um pouco ainda por causa da dor, mas ela não perguntou sobre isso.

– Por que Hermione estava gritando, antes de descer e sair correndo, Rony? – ela me perguntou com uma voz doce e ao mesmo tempo inquiridora. Eu tinha que sair dali rapidinho.

– Ela me acusou de algo que não fiz e não se convenceu da minha inocência, foi isso. – eu disse, pegando uma torrada, a despeito da salsicha que mamãe colocou em meu prato.

– E do que ela te acusou, exatamente? – mamãe estava assumindo um tom perigoso. Sinal de que é melhor sair logo.

O dia vai ser longo.

– Nada demais, mamãe. Eu converso com ela mais tarde – respondi, já me levantando, tinha que arrumar uma desculpa pra sair – Tenho que ir, esqueci de falar com o Harry sobre uma surpresa para o Neville.

– Carlinhos quer falar com você, estava esperando você acordar, mas como dormiu demais, ele teve de sair, mas volta para o almoço. – ela disse, enxugando as mãos no avental.

– Falo com ele no casamento, é provável que fique o dia todo fora. – eu pego mais uma rosquinha e me dirijo à porta.

– Juízo, querido – Por que as mães sempre nos recomendam juízo? – E tente falar com a Hermione sobre esse mal entendido de vocês.

– Tá legal, mãe. – eu saí e mal cheguei à porta e aparatei na vizinhança da casa do Harry.


	2. Das dez até meio dia

**2 – Das dez até meio dia.**

Harry decidiu morar num bairro trouxa, mas nada que lembre seus parentes. Não sei o que aconteceu ao certo depois que Harry se tornou maior de idade, mas acredito que nunca mais falou com seus tios. Tenho certeza de que não sentiu tanta falta.

Estranhei que Harry não fosse morar em Grimald Place. Talvez a lembrança de Sirius ainda doesse, apesar de achar aquela casa muito sombria de qualquer forma. A intenção de Harry é morar lá mais tarde, quando terminar de fazer uma mega reforma, descolar vários quadros – inclusive o da mãe de Sirius – e tirar as cabeças dos elfos domésticos da escada.

Toquei a campainha, tinha um som bem enjoativo, não sei como os trouxas agüentam isso. Ele logo abriu a porta, parecia mais mal humorado que eu e ainda resmungava baixinho. Fiquei com medo de que estivesse ficando um pouco... desequilibrado, não sei.

– Bom dia, Rony – ele disse, ainda um pouco aborrecido. Me deu passagem pra entrar – Foi mal sair sem te avisar, é que chamei a Gina pra conversarmos aqui.

– Se preferir, eu volto outra hora – eu bem que suspeitei de que não havia chegado em boa hora.

– Não, tudo bem. Não vai faltar oportunidade de falar com ela mesmo.

Não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer e fui entrando. Gina estava na cozinha, com uma xícara de café na mão.

– Gina – cumprimentei. Eu sei que fui rude, mas meu humor estava péssimo.

– Bom dia pra você também – ela amarrou a cara pra mim. Amor de irmãos é tão verdadeiro – Agora que já interrompeu o Harry, diz logo o que tem pra dizer e cai fora.

– Obrigado – eu disse, fechando a cara e me virei para o Harry – Acho melhor voltar outra hora. – Não consegui disfarçar meu desagrado.

– Boa idéia, quem sabe daqui a um ano ou dois? – Gina fazia questão do sarcasmo.

– Eu já disse que tudo bem – Harry se servia de café, Gina o olhou decepcionada por ele não apoiar a minha praticamente expulsão. – Café, Rony?

Apesar de ter tomado café em casa, eu aceitei. E assim ficamos em silêncio por algum momento, Gina ainda me fuzilando com os olhos, como se a culpa de todos os seus problemas fosse minha. Harry parecia chateado e eu acabei queimando a língua por causa do mal olhado da minha querida irmã.

– A-ham... – resolvei quebrar o silêncio – Gina, por acaso você esqueceu algo no meu quarto?

Gina e Harry engasgaram. Ela ficou escarlate que quase se confundia com o cabelo e Harry ficou de costas, alegando que o café estava forte demais. Eu fiquei horrorizado e olhava de um para o outro.

– Vocês por acaso usaram meu quarto? – perguntei, ainda perplexo com a possibilidade.

– Deixa de ser idiota, Rony! – Gina parecia que ia explodir – Para que eu ia querer usar o seu quarto se tenho o meu?

Aquilo foi um soco no estômago. Certo, Gina era maior de idade também, os dois eram adultos e os tempos são outros, porém duvido que alguém consiga imaginar sua irmãzinha dormindo com um _homem_. Pelo menos não é o Malfoy.

– Isso não é uma atitude de uma moça de família! – esbravejei. Parecia a minha mãe falando, que vergonha.

– Então talvez você deva parar de fazer o mesmo com a Hermione! Ou será que você não acha que ela é uma moça de família?

Ponto pra ela. Admito que não estou dando um bom exemplo, mesmo porque ninguém é de ferro e eu e Hermione estamos mais que apaixonados. Assim penso.

– Pois muito bem, faça o que quiser. A vida é sua mesmo – eu disse e não me importei quando ela acrescentou que eu "não tinha nada com isso".

Eu tinha que ter uma prova de que aquele sutiã não era da Gina e fiz algo que sei que vou me arrepender pro resto da vida. Olhei os seios da minha irmã. Bem, só de relance, não foi nada como arrancar a blusa dela ou algo do tipo, muito menos foi como um homem olha para os seios de uma mulher, nada incestuoso. Credo. Pelo curtíssimo tempo, deu pra reparar que a minha teoria estava certa, aquele sutiã não era da Gina.

Chamei Harry de lado pra conversar e fomos até a sala. Um ambiente amplo e claro, com alguns objetos trouxas e bruxos. Papai ia adorar isso. Harry pigarreou.

– Rony, você sabe o quanto eu gosto da Gina e eu juro que...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Confio em você. – eu disse rapidamente. Ele arregalou os olhos, eu sei que queria me dar algum tipo de satisfação, mas eu não estava com paciência naquele momento. – Harry, Mione brigou comigo hoje cedo.

– De novo? – ele nem fazia cara de espanto, parecia mais "levemente intrigado", como Hermione diria. – O que houve dessa vez?

– Ela descobriu um sutiã debaixo do meu travesseiro – eu falei, pesaroso. Harry começou a rir, o que me fez parecer um idiota.

– Saiu do armário Rony? – ele perguntou, ainda rindo.

– Não vejo graça nenhuma, ela pensa que eu dormi com alguém. – eu sei que fiquei vermelho, o meu rosto ficou quente de repente, por causa do aborrecimento – Eu queria saber se era da Gina, mas o tamanho pelo visto não é o mesmo. Agora a Hermione está furiosa comigo.

– Furiosa com o que? – Gina entrou, se intrometendo na conversa.

– Hermione achou um sutiã na cama de Rony e acha que ele a traiu – Harry continuava rindo, eu tive vontade de dar um soco nele por rir do sofrimento dos outros – Ou que tem uma vida dupla.

Gina riu também. Que ótimo, por que não colocam logo um nariz de palhaço em mim?

– Bem, eu espero que ela esteja errada nos dois sentidos, Rony – ela se controlou pra falar – Papai morreria de vergonha.

– Mas é claro que ela está errada! – eu gritei, não agüentava ver os dois rindo e ainda fiquei nervoso por não ter provas da minha inocência – Eu estou tentando descobrir de quem é!

Gina parou de rir.

– E por que você perguntou para o Harry? – ela olhou para ambos, os olhos acusadores.

– Agora você está sendo ridícula! Ontem não saímos com _ninguém!_ – tentei consertar a situação, por outro lado, o Harry ia provar um pouco do próprio remédio – E para que o Harry levaria alguém pra nossa casa, ele tem a dele! – eu sei, foi cruel. Mas a vingança é doce.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ela pegou meu colarinho literalmente e começou a me chacoalhar. Poxa, ela estava com raiva dele, devia fazer isso nele! – Você está dizendo que ele guarda algum souvenir dessas vagabundas aqui?

– Gina, não é nada disso, o Rony está querendo te afetar... – Harry tentou, mas com uma pontada de satisfação minha, não conseguiu acalmar a Gina.

É nessas horas que eu tenho medo dela. O Harry devia ter também.

– Pois bem, ele conseguiu! – ela esbravejou e abriu caminho entre mim e Harry, subindo em direção, imagino, do quarto dele.

Ouvimos o som de portas se abrindo e fechando com estrondo e gavetas sendo esvaziadas. Algo parece ter quebrado e Harry suspira, conformado.

– Obrigado, Rony – apesar de conformado, ele estava aborrecido. Eu quase respondo "de nada", afinal foi bem merecido, mas resolvi voltar ao assunto principal.

– O seu problema é menor que o meu, Harry – repliquei, e o barulho continuava – Você tem idéia de onde a Hermione pode ter ido hoje? Ela falou que tinha um compromisso, só que eu esqueci onde era, não prestei atenção... Era algo para o F.A.L.E..

Amigos são engraçados, uma hora parecem chateados, mas logo esquecem. Comigo e o Harry tem sido assim desde que brigamos no quarto ano, por causa da minha idiotice. Fora que ele estava acostumado de ser o negociador entre eu e Mione quando brigávamos.

– Talvez ela não esteja em casa, então vou ligar no celular dela. – ele falou e eu não entendi. Célula? Que célula? Desde que encontre a Hermione, eu finjo que não ouvi nada.

Harry se dirigiu para a lareira e eu pensei que fosse usá-la, ao invés disso ele pegou algo parecido com uma caixa prateada, muito fina, em cima desta e num único gesto ele a _desdobrou_. Nunca vi uma caixa que se desdobrasse. Ele então começou a apertar botões na caixa.

Então eu entendi, era um controle remoto. Agora o que eu não entendo é como o Harry vai encontrar a Mione com um controle remoto de _tevelisão _dobrável. Será que ela está participando de algum programa trouxa e não me avisou?

Espera um pouco... agora estou vendo que o controle remoto tem uma tela! Será que é então uma mini-TV? Papai ficaria maluco por um desses...

– Harry, o que você vai fazer com esse controle remoto? – eu perguntei, me aproximando.

– Não é um controle remoto, é um telefone celular. – ele respondeu, ainda discando – estou procurando o número do celular da Mione.

– Um telefone o que? – eu perguntei de novo. É nessas horas que eu tenho que admitir que devia ter feito Estudo dos Trouxas, mas nunca vou admitir na frente de ninguém.

– Um telefone celular, Rony. – Harry explicou pacientemente, fechando o aparelho e me mostrando – A Mione nunca mostrou o dela?

– É muito pequeno pra ser um telefone, e não tem fio! – Eu falei, emburrado. É duro descobrir que Hermione tem um troço desses e nem me conta.

– É pequeno para podermos levar aonde quisermos e não precisa de fio, o sinal é transmitido via satélite. – eu não sei o que o Harry quis dizer com "satélite", mas é melhor não perguntar – É movido à bateria, que depois de gasta é possível recarregar, então seja lá onde Hermione esteja, podemos localizá-la. Quero dizer...

– O que? – eu já estava impaciente, fiquei nervoso.

– Se ela estiver em algum lugar subterrâneo como o metrô, ou em algum lugar onde o sinal não possa chegar... como Hogwarts, por exemplo, por ter muita magia, então o telefone não funciona.

– E você me diz que isso é prático... – por isso não vejo tanta graça em apetrechos trouxas.

– E é. – Harry falou, mostrando o painel e as teclas do aparelho – Se você está na Londres trouxa, isso é útil pra não levantar suspeitas.

– E por que é que você sabe que Hermione tem um celular e eu não? – eu explodi. Certo, exagerei, mas eu odeio quando Hermione não conta o que faz, parece que está escondendo algo.

– Eu mencionei com ela que precisava de um celular porque pra mim é útil, entende? – Harry respondeu, tranqüilo. Já deve estar acostumado aos meus ataques que nem se aborrece mais – E a Mione disse que tinha um e me deu umas dicas. Ela usa para falar com os pais. – e me encarou, sério – E por que não posso ter o celular da Mione? Se você também tivesse um, eu pediria o seu número.

Isso me fez calar a boca e tomar vergonha de desconfiar do meu amigo. Harry voltou a discar e colocou o telefone desdobrado no rosto. Não sei mais o que os trouxas vão inventar, eu hein. Hermione deve ter atendido, Harry começou a falar.

– Alô? Oi, Mione! Sou eu, Harry – ele caminhava enquanto falava. Que mania estranha – Onde é que... O que? Ah! Claro que não é meu, nem do Rony. Ontem só comemoramos bebendo, não fomos... Tenha calma, Mione – eu conseguia ouvir a voz dela de longe, imagino a dor de ouvido que o Harry vai sentir – Rony garantiu que não, e eu garanto também. Não, não estou. Sim, falei com ele – ele tirou o fone do ouvido, bufando e o colocou no outro ouvido – Ele está aqui, não prefere falar com ele? Ótimo!

Harry me estendeu aquele aparelho dobrável e eu o peguei de modo um pouco desajeitado, incerto como usar. Ouvia a voz da Mione no outro lado.

– Alô? Rony, está me ouvindo?

Criei coragem e encostei o telefone no rosto. Devo ter feito do jeito certo, ela escutava bem.

– Mione? – falei baixo, porque da última vez que falei ao telefone com Harry, eu gritei tanto que o tio dele bateu o telefone na minha cara.

– Ronald Weasley! – se eu soubesse que ela ia gritar tão alto, teria afastado o fone do rosto – Não acredito que ao invés de tentar resolver seus problemas sozinho, você pede para o Harry te dar cobertura!

Essa doeu. Praticamente me chamou de irresponsável e inútil. Pelo menos foi assim que eu me senti. Mas ia ter volta.

– Ah, é? Só que se eu não tivesse perguntado para o Harry se ele tinha idéia de onde você estava, eu estaria te procurando feito um louco! E por que é que você não me disse que tinha uma célula?

– Celular... – Harry me corrigiu, em voz baixa, prestando mais atenção ao barulho lá de cima do que na conversa.

– É, esse telefone portátil minúsculo! – eu preferi ao meu modo – Deve ter sido mesmo uma má idéia falar com o Harry, que não tem nada a ver com seus chiliques, agora a Gina também está pensando que ele a traiu!

– O que não deve estar muito longe da verdade, não é Rony? Você e Harry devem ter bebido além da conta e se esqueceram do que fizeram!

– Está MUITO longe da verdade! – eu perdi o controle, comecei a gritar – Mione, eu nunca vi aquele sutiã na minha vida! Você vive falando que eu tenho que confiar em você quando manda cartas para o Krum...

– É diferente, Rony! – ela também gritou do outro lado da linha – Victor é meu amigo!

– Não é diferente! Se eu tenho que confiar em você, você bem que podia fazer o mesmo comigo e me dar o benefício da dúvida! – não sei como consegui pensar nisso, mas foi uma boa resposta.

Silêncio. Isso é bom, eu acho.

– Mione, você sabe que eu te amo. Por que é que te trairia? Eu não preciso nem quero ficar com ninguém mais além de você.

O silêncio continuou. Será que ela desligou? Mas pensei que o barulho de "tum-tum-tum" fosse igual ao telefone comum, não sabia que era silencioso.

– Tudo bem, Rony. Vamos conversar. – ouvi sua voz do outro lado. Ufa, que alívio.

– Que ótimo! Então, onde você está? – perguntei, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava uma pena e tinteiro. Harry me passou um lápis e um papel. Odeio lápis...

– No restaurante Submarino Amarelo, é de frutos do mar. Eu vim me encontrar com o Malfoy e aí você podia passar por aqui mais tarde...

– Você O QUÊ? – eu gritei, Harry voltou sua atenção à conversa. Gina continuava destruindo seu quarto. – Você ficou a manhã inteira com raiva de mim por causa de uma peça de roupa que não faço idéia de como foi parar na minha cama e agora me diz que vai se encontrar com o Malfoy?

– Faça-me o favor, Rony! – ela também gritou do outro lado, mas baixou a voz em seguida – Você há de concordar que as provas estavam apontando contra você! E é um encontro de negócios.

– Por que tem que ser negócios com o Malfoy? É o mesmo que fazer um pacto com o diabo! E hoje é sábado, almoços de negócios se faz durante a semana! – raciocinei rápido, o que o nervosismo não faz...

– Já que quer mesmo saber, precisamos de um patrocinador para um evento sobre o F.A.L.E. e ele disse que só tem disponibilidade aos sábados! – a voz dela estava esganiçada, sinal de que estava muito nervosa. – E Rony, a gente se fala depois. Melhor você não vir para o restaurante, vamos conversar no casamento do Neville, certo?

– Mione, espera um pouco!

– Tchau, Rony! – um "click" e o tal "tum-tum-tum" fizeram eu perceber que ela desligou. Estendi o celular para o Harry, que apesar de não ter subido para impedir a Gina, prestava atenção e parecia contabilizar o prejuízo de seu quarto destruído.

– Ela desligou. – falei. Harry pegou o celular e o "dobrou". Como é que esse negócio não quebra ao ser dobrado? O telefone lá de casa não é assim. Se bem que nunca tentei dobrá-lo.

– Vai fazer o que, agora? – ele perguntou, guardando o celular no bolso.

– Vou falar com ela, mas não vou esperar até a hora do casamento – respondi, decidido – Vou até o tal restaurante. Você sabe onde fica esse Submarino Amarelo?

– Sei – ele olhava para cima de novo. Parecia sem atitude, ou seja, não parecia o Harry.

– Se está tão incomodado com a bagunça que a Gina está fazendo, por que não subiu lá pra impedi-la? – perguntei, impaciente. Para minha surpresa, ele riu e se encaminhou para uma cômoda da sala.

– Eu não vou correr o risco de levar uma azaração dela. – ele tirou um catálogo grosso e me entregou – Procura por frutos do mar, vai encontrar o endereço. Mas... – ele me olhou desconfiado – Rony, você não vai fazer escândalo, vai?

– E por que eu faria escândalo? – perguntei, ofendido. Harry me olhou enviesado, não entendi o motivo.

Enquanto eu procuro, ouço uma voz triunfante vinda do andar de cima e passos apressados na escada. Gina aparece segurando o que parecia ser um corpete branco, um pouco transparente. Estava mais furiosa e avançou para o Harry. Sorte que não foi pra mim.

– Eu não falei? Olha só o que achei, olha! – ela esfregava a peça na cara de Harry – De quem é? Eu conheço a fulana? Foi alguma amiguinha de ontem, ou ela é do seu trabalho?

Harry estava rubro. Não conseguia falar nada, Gina não parava de gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava, olhava pra mim desconfiado e parecia se conter. Resolvi não me meter, a Gina tende a ser pior que a Mione em certas ocasiões. Até que o Harry cansou de apanhar e segurou os braços dela.

– Gina, isso é seu! – ele gritou com toda a força. Pensei ter visto o quadro da parede tremer. O que a voz de uma pessoa não faz.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Como disse antes, tudo bem, ela é maior de idade, mas poxa, é minha irmã. Ela parou de se mexer e ficou com uma cara abobalhada. Harry a soltou e ela pôde olhar para o corpete, tentando lembrar.

– Meu? – ela mirou a peça, até que se lembrou – Ah... – então percebeu que eu ainda estava ali e escondeu o corpete nas costas, ficando vermelha de vergonha.

– Claro que é seu! – Harry parecia ter voltado ao normal – e agora que esclarecemos esse mal entendido, será que você pode colocar meu quarto em ordem, como estava, por favor?

– Hm... – eu sabia que Gina queria se desculpar, mas fez uma cara de manhosa – Tudo bem, mas... só pra ter certeza mesmo, eu vou experimentar, aí você sobe e a gente arruma o quarto...

– Gina! – gritei, horrorizado. Eu estava mesmo horrorizado – Pelo amor de Deus, não na minha frente! Ainda não me acostumei com a idéia!

– Cuida da sua vida, Rony – ela falou e roubou um selinho do Harry antes de subir correndo.

Olhei de volta pro Harry que desfez a cara de bobo sonhador, para uma mais séria e sem graça. A de bobo sonhador estava melhor. Ele pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

– Você quer alguma explicação da minha parte? – ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

Querer, eu queria. Mas explicar exatamente o quê? Os dois são adultos, Gina já tem idade de se decidir sozinha. Mesmo assim, ela continuava sendo minha irmãzinha.

– Vocês devem saber o que fazem – eu disse, dando de ombros – Mas se a magoar, não vou ser o único que vai atrás de você, ou esqueceu que ela tem seis irmãos?

– Rony, eu quero me casar com ela – disse ele, enquanto eu anotava o endereço do restaurante. Logotipo esquisito, mais um restaurante trouxa – Só não consegui pedir, por enquanto.

Agora entendi os resmungos durante o sono. Resolvi sair logo, assim que ouvi Gina chamando o Harry e não queria nem imaginar minha irmãzinha fazendo... bem, melhor sair.

Já na porta, lembrei de perguntar:

– Harry, o que é um submarino?

– É um meio de transporte subaquático que... – então ele me encara e percebe que não vai conseguir se fazer entender. Droga, eu tenho que disfarçar melhor – Rony... Cai fora.


	3. Uma hora no Submarino Amarelo

**3– Uma hora no Submarino Amarelo:**

O único problema sobre encontrar o tal do Submarino Amarelo é que Harry não me explicou como chegar lá. Eu não tenho a mínima noção da Londres trouxa, e não entendi se Mione está no tal submarino, debaixo d'água ou num cais. E submarinos navegam em rios? Acho que nem Estudo dos Trouxas explicaria essa.

Acabei aparatando perto do Beco Diagonal e de lá me virei a pé. Demorei mais meia hora pra encontrar o endereço certo e fiquei feliz por não ser um submarino de verdade, seja lá o que isso fosse, era um restaurante comum.

Tinha um desenho muito estranho na entrada, uma figura comprida e meio oval, que tinha um pescoço comprido e fino e um olho ao invés da cabeça. Como ele era amarelo, deduzi que fosse o tal submarino. Será que eram pequenos assim?

Entro no local e o examino. Na minha opinião era tudo muito espalhafatoso, com objetos náuticos, como uma âncora servindo de suporte para pratos com réplicas de navios e um timão pendurado na parede. Os empregados estavam vestidos de marinheiro, algo que eu considerei muito brega e havia um tanque cheio de lagostas. Havia uma música de fundo, instrumental, que tornava o ambiente mais agradável, pelo menos tentava, eu mesmo não me sentia nem um pouco à vontade.

Hermione estava numa mesa nos fundos do restaurante e pude ver Malfoy conversando com ela. Os dois estavam sérios e a mesa era num lugar isolado demais pro meu gosto.

Agora era só respirar fundo, chegar perto devagar, nada de nervosismo ou escândalo, mantendo a compostura. Pelo menos é essa a minha intenção.

– Hermione! – e pelo meu tom de voz, falhei com meu autocontrole de novo.

Duas cabeças se viraram na minha direção. Quero dizer, duas que eu esteja olhando diretamente, porque tenho certeza de que todo o restaurante me olhou nessa hora.

Mione ficou rubra nessa hora, já Malfoy me olhou com desprezo, menos mal. Se fosse um olhar amigável eu ficaria preocupado.

– Weasley. – ele disse, como se fosse me afetar falando só o meu nome – Que foi, veio "filar a bóia"? Não vou pagar nada pra você comer.

– Não quero nada de você, quero falar com Hermione. – eu fui direto, perda de tempo implicar com o Malfoy, além do mais, estava tentando não fazer escândalo.

– Rony – Hermione se levantou – eu pedi para você esperar até à noite.

– Só que eu decidi não esperar – cruzei os braços. Eu sei que pareço um menino de cinco anos fazendo birra, e acho que estava fazendo mesmo, mas Hermione sabe o quanto eu sou teimoso.

– Então pelo menos se sente, Ronald, está dando vexame. – Mione ainda tinha o rosto vermelho, Malfoy parecia se divertir com o vexame, que era exagero por parte dela – estamos quase terminando e...

Mal me sentei e Malfoy se levantou, fechando um tipo de pasta, que continha alguns papéis.

– Já terminamos.

– O que? – agora sim estava sendo um vexame, ela começou a gritar – Mas você disse que não se decidiu!

– Não, mas eu levo essa papelada que você trouxe – ele indicou a pasta – Não é tão inútil, afinal.

– Preciso de um parecer o mais rápido possível, você disse que ia colaborar – Hermione estava perdendo o controle, melhor não me meter por enquanto.

– Eu disse que preciso examinar com cautela – Malfoy estava com pressa de sair. Sorte a minha. – Não fico nem mais um minuto aqui, Granger.

– Posso saber o motivo? Você disse que tinha os sábados livres! – ela gritou, exasperada.

– Porque já foi difícil ter que aturar você por mais de uma hora em um restaurante trouxa piegas, o ar ficou pesado e agora com a chegada do Weasley, ficou irrespirável. Além do mais, eu já presenciei o escândalo que você fez ao telefone, não quero ter que presenciar uma briga ao vivo. Passar bem.

E saiu antes de protestarmos, Hermione pelo desaforo de ter saído sem terminar seus negócios, eu pela ofensa a nós dois. Sorte dele. E azar o meu, pois Hermione me olhou com uma cara que assustava até trasgo. E trasgos são muito burros para ficarem assustados.

– Você viu o que fez? – ela falou em tom bem exaltado. Mais cabeças se voltaram para a nossa mesa, pelo que pude perceber – Agora ele não vai aceitar!

– Ele disse que ia levar os papéis, não disse? – Não entendo o motivo para ela brigar comigo, ele saiu porque quis! – Não tenho culpa se ele tem medo toda a vez que olha pra minha cara.

– Há-há! – ela foi irônica, tenho certeza que sim – Até parece que ele ia sentir medo de você! E ele só precisou uma desculpa para ir embora, agora vai achar qualquer defeito no projeto e recusar!

– Pois você fica melhor sem o dinheiro dele, é sujo Mione!

Ela se levantou e jogou algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa. Nunca vou entender dinheiro em papel. Eu a segui, vários rostos se viraram para nós.

– Hermione, espera. – eu a alcancei do lado de fora. Ela se virou bruscamente, os olhos faiscavam de raiva, o que fez com que eu recuasse um pouco discretamente.

– Ronald Weasley! – agora ela gritou em plenos pulmões, alguns pedestres pararam pra ver. Gente desocupada... – Como é que você ousa vir atrás de mim, com certeza para dar uma desculpa deslavada sobre... – ela olha em volta e percebe a movimentação, começa a falar baixo – sobre _"aquilo"_ e ainda atrapalha o meu trabalho!

– Porque não é justo você me acusar de algo que eu não fiz, só porque _"aquilo"_ estava na minha cama! E saiba que é preferível não ter patrocínio nenhum a ter o do Malfoy. O dinheiro dele não vale a pena. – eu tentei insistir, ela estava fazendo uma burrada e não sabia.

– Desde que seja para fins nobres, como o F.A.L.E., pouco me importa a procedência dele! – ela gritou. Isso me irritou muito, se há algo que eu não suporto é ter que me humilhar para o Malfoy, e Hermione pelo visto conseguia passar por cima disso por causa dos elfos que não queriam ser libertados.

– Já que pra você os fins justificam os meios, casa com ele de uma vez! – Senti meu rosto ficar quente mais uma vez – Ele pode te dar todo o dinheiro que quiser, o que eu não posso oferecer – Perdi o controle e agora não podia mais lamentar, estava feito.

– Eu não estou à venda! – ela avançou pra mim, na intenção de bater; agarrei seus pulsos que batiam no meu tórax.

A ofensa foi grande e me senti culpado. Idiota, burro! Eu tento me controlar, mas a raiva sempre fala mais alto. Hermione se debatia para se livrar de mim e quando conseguiu foi para gritar mais uma vez. O dia ainda estava longe de acabar.

– Fique sabendo que esse encontro foi tão ruim para ele quanto para mim! – ela afastou os cabelos do rosto, estava rubra de raiva, e eu também.

– Você teve que se humilhar pra pedir um favor ao Malfoy! – eu também gritei, a multidão em volta parecia fazer apostas. – Você tem inteligência para falar com os duendes, pra que falar com aquele crápula?

– Acontece, Rony, que quando se tem um sonho e quer vê-lo realizado, o ser humano é capaz de fazer sacrifícios e passar por cima de humilhações para alcançar seus objetivos! – ela fez cara de choro, pegando meu ponto fraco: odeio ver Hermione chorar, seja proposital ou não – E você sabe que tudo tem limite. Eu nunca me sujeitaria a sequer sair com o Malfoy para conseguir patrocínio...

– Droga, Mione... eu não queria ter dito aquilo... – eu devo ficar muito patético quando me desculpo, não consigo mudar e confesso que nem tento.

– Mas você disse – ela tentava segurar o choro, sabia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo então torci para ela terminar logo o que queria dizer. Eu não sou insensível, muito pelo contrário, não gosto de ver Mione chorando e se ela terminar de falar, talvez consiga se controlar – E droga, Rony! Eu te amo e não trocaria você por ninguém nem que me oferecessem um milhão de galeões! _Esse_ tipo de sacrifício não vale a pena...

Não esperei ela terminar a frase. Agarrei Hermione e apesar dos protestos dela, a beijei, tentando calar toda a mágoa que acabei causando. Ela até resistiu um pouco e por fim correspondeu. Não paramos para agradecer os aplausos dos desocupados que ficaram assistindo nossa discussão, continuamos ali. Beijar Hermione é bom, uma das tais maravilhas do mundo. O beijo de reconciliação tende sempre a ser melhor. Porém aquele beijo não era de reconciliação.

– Vamos sair daqui – ela pediu, assim que nos afastamos. Ela continuava com o rosto vermelho, não sei se chegou a chorar, mas parecia triste – chega de shows no meio da rua.

Como não tinha mesmo mais o que fazer ali, eu a segui e caminhamos em silêncio por alguns quarteirões. Silêncio agourento, eu hein. Resolvi quebrar o gelo.

– Hermione, você não acredita em mim? – eu perguntei, pegando sua mão e fazendo-a parar.

Ela não me olhou no mesmo instante, preferia prestar atenção aos seus sapatos, ou qualquer coisa que estivesse sujando o chão. Tentei consertar o que havia feito há pouco tempo.

– Mione, me desculpa, não queria dizer o que eu disse sobre você e o Malfoy, só que eu fiquei com raiva, foi isso. Não suporto ver você com alguém como ele, ele te odeia!

– Eu sei, Rony, mas não é por mim... – ela desviou os olhos para a rua, evitando me encarar.

– E se ele usasse o patrocínio que você pediu para te prejudicar de alguma forma? – eu perguntei, exasperado.

– O contrato é enfeitiçado contra qualquer tipo de falcatrua, tem uma cláusula explicando – ela disse, de forma automática. Essa é a Hermione que conheço, pensa em tudo e é prática. – E não quero falar mais sobre o Malfoy.

Como ela se recusava a me olhar de frente, eu me aproximei e toquei em seu queixo, guiando-o com a minha mão para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos.

– Hermione, por favor... – seus olhos estavam frios e inexpressivos, o que me deu um aperto muito grande no peito – Eu te amo, não trocaria você por outra pessoa, mesmo que estivesse bêbado, eu só ia querer ficar com você. – tudo bem, não sei se isso ajudou, só que eu falei a verdade.

– Você está querendo dizer que há uma possibilidade de ter dormido com alguém que não fosse eu, mesmo que estivesse pensando em mim? – ela perguntou, séria. Que medo.

– Não! Eu... – fiquei confuso, acho que não era isso que eu quis dizer – Eu não dormi e nem dormiria com ninguém além de você, foi isso o que eu disse – eu acho – Hermione, acredite em mim.

– Eu quero acreditar, Rony – ela pega a minha mão e a tira delicadamente de seu rosto. Mantém as duas mãos unidas, sinal de que está se esforçando – só que encontrar um sutiã debaixo do seu travesseiro depois de você ter ido a uma despedida de solteiro não é o que eu chamo de "inocente". Você estava cantando quando fui acordá-lo, parecia estar sonhando.

Foi minha vez de suspirar. Eu ia ter que pagar o mico de contar o que aconteceu numa despedida de solteiro, segredo de estado que nunca deve ser revelado, além de contar o que eu sonhei. Claro que ela não acreditaria de qualquer forma, então tive uma idéia.

– Mione, vem comigo. – eu a puxei pelo braço e chamei um táxi. Antes que ela fazer perguntas, estávamos a caminho do centro da cidade. – Agora, vou contar o que sonhei e você com certeza entenderá melhor.

Sim, eu contei. Contei todos os detalhes, desde a macarena (e nesse ponto percebi o motorista rindo, bem que ele podia pelo menos fingir que não ouvia a nossa conversa) até as travesseiradas que Hermione me dava. Ela me interrompeu em alguns pontos.

– O que Carlinhos estava procurando?

– Sei lá – respondi, dando de ombros – Só sei que mamãe disse que ele quer falar comigo.

Ela passou a raciocinar. O que, exatamente, eu não faço idéia.

– Ele veio passar as férias na sua casa com a namorada, não foi? – ela perguntou, agora seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa.

– Sim, ela é da Romênia. – tentei lembrar a descrição da garota – Uma morena, cabelo liso... – eu ia a perguntar o por quê de tantas perguntas, mas fomos interrompidos mais uma vez.

– Chegamos. – era o motorista, que tentava rir discretamente e falhava de forma vergonhosa. Filho da... – São 30 libras.

Ops. Não tenho dinheiro trouxa. Minhas orelhas esquentaram de novo e Hermione deve ter percebido, pois ela tirava sua carteira da bolsa.

– Deixa comigo. – e quando saímos do táxi, ela cruzou os braços, não estava mais triste ou zangada, apenas curiosa – Agora me diz o que estamos fazendo aqui.

– Er... foi ali que estivemos ontem – apontei para a danceteria do outro lado da rua – Pensei que se você entrasse e visse os funcionários acreditaria que não tem nenhuma streaper ou algo do tipo...

Como ela não reagiu, apenas fitou o local séria, decidi explicar com mais detalhes.

– O Harry quem recomendou, ele mesmo disse que não teríamos problemas com você, Luna e Gina. Apenas bebemos e comemoramos, algumas dançarinas que ficam no balcão chamaram o Neville, que saiu de lá rapidinho. Bebemos mais um pouco e não estávamos bêbados, conseguimos aparatar normalmente lá em casa. Foi isso, Mione.

Hermione ficou sem expressão, olhava o local como quem olha o vazio.

– Eu não vou entrar aí – ela começou a andar rua abaixo.

– O que? Mas por que? – eu apressei o passo para alcançá-la. Mione me surpreende cada vez mais.

– Não preciso entrar, Rony – ela estava com o rosto rosado de novo – Não tenho que entrar num local no qual você esteve dançando e bebendo e olhando dançarinas num balcão. Ou vai dizer que não olhou para nenhuma? – ela pára e me encara, aguardando uma resposta.

O que ela quer que eu diga?

– Olha, Mione... elas não tiravam a roupa, apenas dançavam, entende? Era para animar o ambiente, homens e mulheres freqüentam o local; não tinha como ninguém ignorar a presença delas. – tentei colocar do modo mais delicado. Ela entendeu.

– Não quero entrar num local onde meu noivo esteve para celebrar uma despedida de solteiro e onde ele poderia ficar com qualquer garota que quisesse.

– A única que eu queria não estava lá – me defendi. Ponto pra mim, ela esboçou o primeiro sorriso do dia.

– Vamos embora, Rony... Você vai se atrasar para o casamento do Neville.

Eu concordei. Pelo menos ela viu aonde fomos. Não entendo... Eu tento sempre passar confiança para a Mione e a maioria das vezes em que falo a verdade ela não acredita. Vai entender as mulheres, desconfiam de tudo.

Ainda bem que não sou ciumento. E o dia estava acabando.


	4. Do casamento até o fim do dia

**4 – Da hora do casamento até o fim do dia**

Hermione preferiu aparatar até a casa dela, mais rápido do que pegar um táxi. Decidiu que ia me acompanhar no casamento do Neville e se despediu de mim com um selinho. Isso devia se um bom sinal.

Fui para casa para me arrumar e encontrei tudo uma tremenda bagunça, meus sobrinhos, filhos do Gui, correndo pra lá e pra cá. Pois é, ele não perdeu tempo depois que se casou com a Fleur, tem dois filhos, o Richard de 5 anos e a Elizabeth, de 3.

Mamãe parece querer falar comigo, talvez para comer e agora lembro que não comi nada a tarde toda. Pego uma maçã e subo correndo, falo com mamãe depois do banho, até porque agora é impossível, devido à quantidade de pessoas à sua volta.

E apesar do dia ter sido corrido, eu não me arrependo de ter ido atrás de Hermione para que ela acreditasse em mim. Ela não parecia brava, talvez um pouco chateada com essa história toda de dançarinas, mas pelo menos eu fui franco e até mostrei a ela aonde fomos.

Só falta descobrir da onde saiu aquele sutiã, razão de toda a minha desgraça.

Será que... Não.

Essa possibilidade era remota, mas não 100 certa. Afinal... ela não deve fazer isso há um bom tempo. Mas... nunca se sabe...

Vejamos, mamãe é a única mulher da casa além de Gina que entra no meu quarto. E suponho que Gina evita entrar no meu quarto sempre que Harry possa entrar no dela. É possível que mamãe tenha deixado cair enquanto pegava a minha roupa suja...

Não, estou sendo idiota. Aquele sutiã estava em péssimo estado, não é possível que ela e papai...

Melhor tomar logo meu banho, já é difícil admitir que Gina e Harry estejam fazendo sexo, pior é pensar que meus pais AINDA fazem.

Tento não pensar mais nisso enquanto estou no banho e assim que entro novamente em meu quarto, encontro Carlinhos revirando tudo. De novo, só que agora não era sonho.

– O que é que tanto procura? – perguntei, irritado. Ele acabava de deixar meu boné do Chuddley Cannons cair.

Carlinhos olha pra mim como quem encontra um pote de ouro e corre em minha direção. Sou obrigado a recuar, estava só de toalha e ele quase me derruba ao me segurar com os dois braços. O trabalho com os dragões deixou meu irmão forte, esse aperto doeu.

– Rony! Preciso da sua ajuda. – Carlinhos estava nervoso, parecia Fred e Jorge quando aprontavam alguma. Aí tem.

– O que você quer? – devo ter feito uma cara de desconfiado, ele assumiu uma postura mais séria, estava me desafiando.

– É importante, Rony... – então ele muda de sério para preocupado – Você encontrou um sutiã pelo seu quarto?

Arregalei os olhos de surpresa.

– Então aquilo era seu? – comecei a ficar irritado. O motivo da minha desgraça estava bem na minha frente.

– Não meu, exatamente – Carlinhos revira os olhos, não precisa ter feito isso – É da Michelle.

Michelle, a namorada de Carlinhos que ele trouxe da Romênia para conhecer a família.

– Ela deve ter esquecido...

– Esquecido? – agora eu devo ter gritado. O chão tremeu de novo – E por que ela esqueceu justo no meu quarto? – diga que não usou minha cama, por favor.

– É que... – meu irmão ficou rubro. Queria que dissesse que não usou minha cama, mas já vi que é impossível – Ontem mamãe deu uma saída durante a tarde e... bem, entramos na primeira porta que vimos na frente, pelo visto foi a do seu quarto...

– E eu dormi na cama em que vocês... – fiz a pior cara de nojo do mundo, porque Carlinhos fechou a cara – Podia ter colocado os lençóis pra lavar, pelo menos!

– Como se você só tivesse feito isso no seu quarto – Carlinhos com ar de censura é igual ao Percy. Ele tinha razão, mas eu não quero entrar em detalhes.

– Só que eu nunca entrei no seu quarto! – gritei de novo – E Hermione ficou com raiva de mim o dia todo por causa daquele maldito sutiã.

– O problema é que a mamãe chegou logo e tivemos que sair do seu quarto com um pouco de pressa – ele tentava se desculpar, com aquela mania de coçar a cabeça enquanto falava – E eu procurei por ele antes da Hermione chegar, acontece que você se esparramou na cama e é mais pesado do que chumbo e não conseguia mover nem um músculo seu.

– Estava debaixo do meu travesseiro – eu falei, emburrado. Ele riu.

– Por isso Hermione gritou – de repente, Carlinhos ficou sério – Mas não está mais debaixo do travesseiro, já procurei. Onde está?

Boa pergunta. Com toda aquela confusão, não lembro onde diabos coloquei aquele sutiã. Nem lembrava de tê-lo guardado, para falar a verdade.

– Já que estão conversando sobre sutiãs, alguém pode me explicar o que significa isto? – a voz que tanto temíamos se fez ouvir da porta do quarto. Eu e Carlinhos viramos devagar, esperando o pior.

E era o pior. Mamãe estava parada, bloqueando a passagem e segurando o sutiã na ponta de dois dedos, deixando à mostra a alça danificada pelas mordidas. Bem lembrado, vou perguntar para o Carlinhos como ele conseguiu essa proeza, essas alças têm que ser resistentes.

– Então? – mamãe parecia uma leoa, não sei como não se descontrolou lá embaixo, deve ter sido para não assustar as crianças. Ela fechou a porta devagar e Carlinhos e eu nos sentamos, nos preparando para ouvir.

E eu que pensei que o dia estivesse perto de terminar.

O sermão de mamãe durou aproximadamente uma hora e meia. Foi pequeno, já ouvi piores. Era algo sobre ter vergonha de agir assim na casa dos pais, dar um bom exemplo para Gina (ela não deve saber que a pequena Gina não segue exemplos bons ou ruins) e respeitar nossas namoradas. E mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha nada a ver com aquele sutiã, precisei ouvir...

Por causa disso, quase me atrasei para buscar Hermione. Eu sei que devia ter contado logo as novidades, mas como estávamos em cima da hora, acabei me esquecendo.

O casamento foi ao ar livre, como de costume. O sacerdote fez as orações e desempenhei bem meu papel de padrinho. Luna e Neville estão felizes e isso é o que importa. Acho que nunca vi Neville tão feliz. Luna mantinha seu ar sonhadora, estava radiante. A recepção foi feita na casa da avó do Neville. Que coragem, nem quero ver a bagunça que vai ficar no dia seguinte.

Hermione está linda, como sempre. Não sei como deixei de convidá-la para o baile de inverno do quarto ano. É engraçado como passamos a valorizar nosso tesouro quando alguém ameaça tirá-lo de você. Quando vi Hermione acompanhando Krum foi o que senti. E depois de várias burradas que fiz, ela ainda aceitou se casar comigo. Às vezes nem sei se mereço.

Pensando bem, mereço sim.

Estamos dançando ao som das Esquisitonas, banda preferida do Neville. A música estava nas paradas da rádio bruxa, não sei como, depois que descobriram que um dos bateristas era um comensal da morte, preso há cinco anos, pensei que o grupo ia acabar, mas parece que encontraram um substituto.

– Mione – chamei assim que nos sentamos – Eu descobri, aquele sutiã é da Michelle.

– Eu sei – ela fala naturalmente, como se não fosse nada demais. Só custou o meu dia de tranqüilidade.

– Como você sabe? – fico chateado quando Hermione consegue ficar à frente de tudo.

– Conversei com a Michelle pouco antes da cerimônia, ela disse que foi um acidente. – ela bebericou da taça com champanhe e continuou – Desde que você falou sobre seu sonho, eu desconfiei que os dois andaram no seu quarto.

– Que bom que agora está tudo esclarecido, então – eu falei, um pouco azedo. Afinal, ela só se convenceu depois que falou com a Michelle, não por confiar em mim.

– Rony... – ela se aproxima devagar, como se estivesse ronronando. Sei que é manha, tento não cair, mas é impossível – Eu queria me desculpar... Fui muito estúpida com você.

Ela começa a me beijar levemente no pescoço, mordiscar a minha orelha... Essa vida não é justa mesmo. Como eu posso mostrar alguma autoridade para ela, se Hermione vem com esses golpes baixos?

– Vo-você não foi estúpida... – eu falei estremecendo, ela acabou de me pegar num ponto fraco aqui – É natural que desconfie, afinal... – queria saber como as mulheres conseguem aprender tantos truques para ludibriar o homem. Hermione consegue me convencer rapidinho.

– Então estou perdoada? – ela rouba um selinho meu, como se não soubesse a resposta.

– Hermione... Menos conversa e mais beijos, por favor – eu falo e ela ri.

Eu devo ter mencionado como é bom beijar Hermione. É muito bom também o que acontece depois, porém não vou entrar em detalhes agora. Só sei que estávamos muito bem, obrigado, quando somos interrompidos por um _"ham-ham"_.

Eram Harry e Gina, com um embrulho nas mãos. Pensei que já tivessem dado o presente para os noivos.

– Pelo visto já esclareceram o mal entendido – disse Harry, com uma das mãos no bolso, que parecia estufado. Devia ser a caixa da aliança. Que mané, consegue derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não consegue pedir a minha irmã em casamento.

– Sim, e sorte sua também – Hermione apontou o dedo para ele, em sinal de alerta. É raro ver Mione fazer gestos infantis – Afinal, você esteve com o Rony ontem.

– Isso gerou uma baita confusão – Gina corou – Baguncei o quarto do Harry, mas depois dele me convencer que não tinha nada a ver com a tal prova do crime, passamos a tarde toda arrumando.

– Bom, não viemos aqui para falar disso – Harry mudou de assunto discretamente – Viemos trazer esse presente pra você, Rony.

– Pra mim? – fiquei surpreso, hoje não era meu aniversário nem nada para ganhar presente.

– Não, seu tonto, para sua taça de champanhe – Gina revirou os olhos demonstrando irritação. Mania besta de revirar olhos, deve ter aprendido com o Carlinhos – Abre logo, bobão.

Harry e Gina tinham o rosto descontraído, pareciam se divertir com a minha curiosidade e Hermione não ficava atrás. Rasguei o embrulho e constatei que era uma caixa que tinha nada mais, nada menos que... um celular...

– Er... – Não sabia o que dizer, achei muito estranho o mini telefone, era um modelo diferente do Harry e tinha uma espécie de olho atrás e ainda dobrável – Muito... muito obrigado.

– Olha, Rony – Hermione apontou para o olho – Dá pra tirar fotografia do seu celular.

– Mas... celular não é para fazer ligações? – perguntei. Aquele treco era muito estranho, vai ser difícil me acostumar com ele.

– Alguns têm outras funções, como fotografia, internet via wap...

– Inter o que, via onde? – eu não sabia que um objeto tão pequeno podia ter tantas funções, todas desconhecidas e complicadas para mim.

– Mais tarde eu explico, Rony... – Hermione me deu um beijo, compreensiva sobre minha confusão e se levantou, era a hora de pegar o buquê.

As mulheres se aglomeraram, enquanto Luna ficava de costas para a platéia, a fim de arremessar o buquê. Harry senta ao meu lado, descontraído.

– Como foi seu dia, em busca da verdade? – percebi que ele se divertia com a minha surpresa por ter um celular, que descobri pouco depois que _vibra_.

– Bem... – olhei para a multidão de mulheres. Hermione se destacava de todas elas. Não pude conter um sorriso – Foi mais um dia comum, em outras palavras, perfeito.

Um dia perfeito que se repetia todo dia, mas de forma diferente. E cada dia é mais perfeito que o outro porque eu tenho Hermione comigo.

**Fim.**


End file.
